memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Michael J. Sarna
|birthplace = Syracuse, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt actor }} Michael John Sarna is a stuntman, stunt actor, stunt coordinator, and director who performed worked as stunt double for guest actor John de Lancie in the third season episode and performed stunts in the first season episode . He received no credit for his work. His costume from "Deja Q" was later sold off on the web. http://www.propstore.com/products-q-stunt-jumpsuit.htm Sarna was born in Syracuse, New York, USA and has directed many music videos for artists such as Blink 182, 50 Cent, and Megadeth as well as several television commercials. Sarna worked as stuntman and stunt coordinator on films such as Ninja III: The Domination (1984), Moving Target (1988, with John Glover), Night Eyes (1990, with Paul Carr), El Diablo (1990, with John Glover, Robert Beltran, Branscombe Richmond, Jim Beaver, Geno Silva, and stunts by Rick Avery, Phil Chong, Al Jones, and Pat McGroarty), Alligator II: The Mutation (1991), The Rocketeer (1991, with William O. Campbell, Terry O'Quinn, Paul Sorvino, Ed Lauter, Max Grodénchik, Tiny Ron, and Don Pugsley), Hook (1991), Innocent Blood (1992), Out for Blood (1993), Galaxis (1995, with Russ Fega, Kristin Bauer, Jeff Rector, Christopher Doyle, Roger Aaron Brown, and stunts by Gary Baxley, Chuck Borden, Bob Bralver, Ken Lesco, Dennis Madalone, Spiro Razatos, and Jeff Rector), Black Scorpion (1995), Bio-Dome (1996, with Henry Gibson), Independence Day (1996, with Brent Spiner), DNA (1997, with Robin McKee and Roger Aaron Brown), Scream 2 (1997), Safe House (1998, with Patrick Stewart, Joy Kilpatrick, and stunts by Joni Avery, Rick Avery, Dan Koko, Johnny Martin, Joe Murphy, and John Nowak), Kiss Toledo Goodbye (1999), She's No Angel (2001), Sabretooth (2002, with John Rhys-Davies), Spider-Man 2 (2004, with Kirsten Dunst and Donna Murphy), Flight of the Living Dead: Outbreak on a Plane (2007, with Erick Avari, Derek Webster, Todd Babcock, Tucker Smallwood, David Spielberg, Brian Thompson, and stunts by Ted Barba, Shawn Crowder, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, Chuck Hicks, Dorenda Moore, Steve Rizzo, Spice Williams-Crosby, and Boni Yanagisawa), and Urban Decay (2007). He also performed and coordinated stunts in the television series Cheers, Hard Copy, Rescue 911, Seinfeld (starring Jason Alexander), Walker, Texas Ranger (starring Noble Willingham), Mad TV, Nash Bridges, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dharma & Greg (with Mitchell Ryan), Once and Again (with William O. Campbell and Susanna Thompson), Power Rangers Time Force, Alias, and Crossing Jordan. Among his directing credits are films such as Sinners (1990), Steel Frontier (1995), Mercenary (1997), Alone with a Stranger (2000), Doomsdayer (2000), and Harsh Times (2005), and the television series America's Most Wanted and Pacific Blue. More recently, he worked as stunt coordinator on the action comedy Born to Ride (2011, with Gilbert B. Combs, Randy Hall, Al Jones, Frank Lloyd, and Chester E. Tripp III), the action film Born to Race (2011, with Eugene Collier), the horror film 2-Headed Shark Attack (2012), and the thriller Teenage Bank Heist (2012). External links * MichaelSarna.com – official site * * Michael J. Sarna profile at ISAStunt.com es:Michael J. Sarna Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers